omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old One
Character Synopsis The Old One 'is the being who came from The Nothing right after The Architect. He used to have a close relationship with The Architect, until she grew distant from him due to his artistic outlook on creation and wanting to apply this to creation in his way. This as a result, made him bittet towards The Architect and makes him reluctant to even talk about The Architect. He is also the father of the many Key Wielders, having experimented with Architect to create things from the nothing Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Keys To The Kingdom '''Name: '''The Old One '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least 15 Billions Years Old (Existed around the time of The Architect) '''Classification: '''Father of Lord Sunday (and the other Key Wielders) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (The Old One can command and define reality to the wayshe sees fit, including effecting places outside of creation), Void Manipulation (Holds hegemony over The Nothing, a primordial void that seeks to erase all of creation and encompasses what isn't), Time Manipulation (Can cause time to flow differently in different locations; Scales to Lord Sunday, whom of which can stop, loop and bring things to alternate times), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Communicates through this method with Arthur. Also scales to The Architect, who can do the same), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8; The Old One is reliant on the existence of "The House" {Creation} in order to sustain himself), Existence Erasure, BFR (Can remove beings from existence with just his words. Can also banish people to The Nothing, where they'll be erased instantly), Negation (Scales to The Architect, who gifted Dr Scamadros the power to utilize spells that can negate the power of The Keys), Barrier Creation (In the form of auto-barriers that protect the user. Can also grant these barriers the property of atomically destroying those who get to close), Acausality (Singularity; The Old One is an anomaly through time, unlike her sons, he is the only one of his kind across creation. Lacks a record nor can Keys manipulate his fate; Records are the manifestion of past, present and future), Power Nullification (Can prevent the use of magic and destroy existing magic), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scales to her son, The Piper, whom of which can regenerate his essence from being erased by The Nothing), Time Travel (Can traverse through time and space without the need of The Improbable Stairs), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the First Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text) *Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Due to lacking a record and also Keys being unable to alter one another's records), Void Manipulation (Can survive within The Nothing and scales to Piper, who can survive the effects of The Void), Disease Manipulation (Denizens are unable to be effected by diseases and neither should The Architect), Mind Manipulation (Keys are naturally protected against psychic harm), Sleep Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (The Minute Hand granted protection from The Sleepy Plague, which caused people to sleep and also prevented the body from absorbing nutrients) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Wields only half the power of The Architect and also makes up a portion of the power that The Architect has, as his power also helped all pieces of The Architect become whole) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to The Nithlings, who are natural of The Nothing and has no issues chasing beings throughout space and time. Can act within The Nothing, which exists beyond the outskirts of space and time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Maintains half of the power wieled by The Architect, of which was used to spawn all of creation into being. His power played a role in the destruction of all creation, as he gave The Architect some of his power) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(The only thing capable of killing The One One is The Architect and The Nothing, the latter is a void that is capable of destroying all of creation when the time comes. The Architect was unaffected by the destruction of her own creation, of which she didn't perceive as a danger to begin with) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Has never shown to tire and likely scales to The Architect, who not only has never fatigued herself but also manifestations of her power can grant others with limitless stamina and energy) 'Range: Multiverse Level+ '(Controls The Nothing, which will eventually destroy the entire multiverse and the numerous infinitie multiverses) 'Intelligence: Unknown, likely Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Bound by the chains set by The Architect, additionally she created numerous spells created specifically to kill him Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: '''A respect thread regarding Keys To The Kingdom Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:The Keys To The Kingdom Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Text Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 2